lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Frans
Dejame un mensaje acá ---- Archivos: * Junio 2007 - Diciembre 2007 ---- ¿Donde vives? en que parte de maipu vives (yo vivo en cerrillos) luis carrasco 08:25 10 dic 2007 (PST) El trailer de 4ta temp Ya salio. Te sugiero q lo pongas n la portada para q lo vean... eso si dejame decirt que esta n mala calidad... (es l trailer q salio n los cines) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZnuQmoQyL8 Ahora si El trailer de la cuarta temporada en mejor calidad para ponerlo n la portada... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbY_dWObLho esta filete xD!!! Matthewhanso :Ok, ahora sí. : , 12 de diciembre de 2007 Un Concurso Hey Frans, se me ha ocurrido una idea para celebrar los 1.500 artículos que estamos a punto de alcanzar. Cuando lleguemos a los 1.500 lo celebraré por todo lo alto, pues habremos DUPLICADO ES - Lostpedia en los ultimos 9 meses. Nuestras páginas afiliadas (o almenos la mayoría) lo resaltarán en sus blogs como noticia, a petición mía, hecho que espero que atraiga a unos cuantos. Al mismo tiempo, y con motivo de la alcanzada cifra, me gustaría que, con tu ayuda y la de Gonzabar77, propusiéramos un concurso para promover la más rápida llegada a los 2.000 artículos. Este concurso se caracterizaría sencillamente no por hacer el mejor artículo posible (no digo que no deban ser buenos, pero de eso hablaré mas adelante), sino de hacer cuantos más artículos posibles. Todos los artículos que se crean deben tener enlaces rojos por todo el wiki, es decir que la gente no se los puede inventar. El concurso trataría en que, quien más artículos NECESARIOS cree, ganará. Lo divertido será que, al no poder inventarte el artículo, deberás ir por Lostpedia buscando enlaces rojos pendientes por editar, y crear el artículo en cuestión. Hay no obstante algunas reglas de sentido común: -Como ya he dicho, el artículo debe haber sido mencionado, pero no fabricado, en ES - Lostpedia, por lo que su enlace debe aparecer en rojo en alguna página. -Los artículos pobres, extremadamente malos, o con información inventada, no contarán como artículo legítimo. -La información debe ser canon, y cumplir todas las normas de edición: estar en una categoría, con su plantilla correspondiente, etc. (ver ES - Lostpedia:Ayuda#Política para más información). -Las páginas de teorías y discusión no cuentan como artículos en este concurso. -Las páginas deben guardar cierta similitud con la Lostpedia inglesa (en cuanto al esquema). No es necesario que sean copias traducidas, pero de ser este el caso, será igualmente válido. De momento no se me ocurren más reglas. Los premios podrían ser: quien gane, el mejor de todos los artículos que ha creado será puesto como artículo de la próxima semana, además de recibir una firma personalizada. Creo que Exe sabe hacer firmas personalizadas y esas cosas verdad? Bueno, a ver qué te parece. , 15 de diciembre de 2007 :Ya he creado (Gonzabarr77 no sé dónde ha ido) la página del concurso: Concurso Enlaces Wiki Rojos. Cuando puedas, pon la sección que dijimos en la portada. No ha de ser muy grande, sólo unas tres o cuatro líneas resumiendo de qué se trata, además del enlace a la página, y ya está. Ponlo en algún hueco libre que veas en la portada (¿tal vez debajo de Artículo Destacado?). : , 18 de diciembre de 2007 Frans, has creado tú esa nueva regla (en las bases, además) que dice que los concursantes deben crear una página para poner sus contribuciones? Basta con que lo pongan en su página de usuario, que si no nos llenaremos de páginas inútiles. : , 20 de diciembre de 2007 Ups! Lo siento, no pensé que así la imagen fuera a desaparecer. Lo cierto es que creo que la imagen sólo debería verse en la portada, y no en cada página, ya que es demasiado cargante, y le quita seriedad al wiki. ¿Podemos ponerla sólo en la portada como antes? También edité la frase sobre los días que faltan, porque habías puesto que la Cuarta Temporada regresaba en 46 días, lol Sobre el concurso: Gonzabar77 creará la página del concurso. Creo que para que la gente lo vea deberíamos crear una pequeña sección en la portada donde se vea el anuncio del concurso (creo que en el espacio vacío de debajo de las noticias sería el lugar ideal). ¿Puedes hacerlo en cuanto Gonzabar77 haya creado la página? :Frans , tú tampoco deberías cambiarme cosas como la plantilla que cuenta los días. Si ponemos "en", no puedo usarla en frases como "Faltan X días". Lo siento, pero he de dejarla como estaba. ::Es cierto. Pero sólo es un día. Los días que tienen el "en" son 44. El día que haya que poner "mañana" u "hoy", cambiamos la frase que contenga la plantilla. (P.e. "Lost vuelve hoy!"). :::Jeje, Ok, gracias por ser razonable ::: , 15 de dic RE: DVD Si, yo tengo el pack de la tercera temporada. Voy a tratar de completar ese artículo lo mas que pueda, aunque eso de cuanto dura cada episodio no veo que salga en ninguna parte, sabes tu como saberlo o hay que hacerlo viendo cada episodio y anotar cuanto dura? Saludos! Bloqueo accidental Hey, Frans, te has bloqueado a tí mismo accidentalmente? Jo, tio, qué bueno, ajaj Ahora en serio, no sé qué has hecho, pero ya te he desbloqueado. Imagino que intentabas bloquear a JeanPixx, pero en el registro pone que lograste bloquearle después de que te bloquearas tú. Extraño, ¿verdad? Por cierto, qué ha hecho JeanPixx para que le bloquees indefinidamente? :No sé, chico, misterios de la vida xD. Pero pronto haré lo mismo que tú, crear un archivo de mi página de discusión, que a veces no sé dónde van a parar mis mensajes. :Tiene gracia, porque yo vi en la lista de cambios tu bloqueo accidental, pero como vi que luego bloqueabas a Jeanpiix, pensé que ya lo habías resuelto. De no ser por el Señor Hoja (Mr. Leaf), que me avisó, te habrías quedado así para siempre... :En cuanto a Jeanpiix, la verdad es que cometió un grave error e hiciste lo correcto, y tampoco aportaba nada importante últimamente. :R.I.P., Jeanpiix. : , 19 de diciembre de 2007 Transmición de este domingo en Canal 13 Frans, parece que este domingo no van a dar Lost en Canal 13. Porque a las 22 está programada la película "Shrek The Halls", (un especial de navidad). Te lo decía para preguntarte si cambiamos la info de la programación... ::Ok. La info la dieron ayer en Alfombra Roja y en varios comerciales que dicen la programación para la navidad. :: :::Si, estoy seguro, porque el lunes van a dar "Milagro en la Calle 34". Igual voy a buscar en el diario a ver si sale alguna publicidad de la programación del 13. ::: ::::Tengo mas info: Puede que den Lost, porque el especial de Shrek dura 20 minutos y después de eso darían Lost a las 22:20 o 22:30. ::::También puede que no lo den, porque luego de que termine el es especial, darían Pelotas con el campeon del futbol chileno y no es menos si es colocolo que va sacar su primer cuarto campeonato seguido... :::: :::::Gracias por la info, Frans. Se agradece. ::::: Gracias por el consejo Gracias Franz por el consejo, voy a intentar realizar mis entradas del modo recomendado. Te cuento que nunca he escrito artículos con ese tipo de códigos por lo que estoy tratando de ser lo mas receptivo posible a los protocolos establecidos e intento aprenderlos para que esta sensacional lostpedia siga siendo tan sólida y atractiva. Agradeceré que me hagas saber cualquier observación que consideres necesaria pues apenas sé algunas cositas que me permiten hacer artículos básicos. Ya que estamos quiero preguntarte específicamente cómo subir imágenes, ya que hasta el momento solo he usado unas que copié de otros artículos repitiendo las plantillas, pero me gustaría agregar otras imágenes que encuentro en internet. muchas gracias Federico Ups! tomo eso como el segundo consejo, jeje Hola! Justamente cuando edite el link "Desconocido" lo hice siguiendo la web inglesa. No comprendo aun por que esta mal. saludos!! RE:Nuevo cambio y tu respuesta Buena idea. Tenía ganas de colgar ya esta nueva promo. Te pone los pelos de punta de la emoción. Respecto a lo del concurso, me parece innecesario, basta con ponerlo en su página de usuarios. Pero ya que te han hecho caso, mejor dejarlo como está. , 21 de diciembre de 2007 Cierre Hola, Frans. ¿Por qué has cerrado Lostpedia hasta el día 27? ¿Es necesario hacerlo?, porque yo solo veo que lo han hecho en la inglesa. ¿Es sólo porque es Navidad? ¿Te lo han pedido desde la inglesa? Y lo más importante... ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Es que he estado todo el día fuera y me he enterado ahora...je :Vaya, pues habrá que aguantarse. Deberían habernos dicho algo, la verdad. Espero que no afecte al concurso, que estaba funcionando muy bien: ya hemos superado a los franceses, jeje. Bien hecho por poner el mensaje. ¡Y Feliz Navidad a ti también! : , 24 de diciembre Cambio Excepcional Frans, he cambiado el vídeo de la plantilla porque parece ser que ha comenzado una pequeña nueva Lost Experience (estos tíos nunca avisan), y está bien que empecemos mostrando el vídeo del regreso de Oceanic (además la nueva promo que pusimos no muestra nada nuevo). Mira la noticia que he escrito, y te recomiendo que juegues, es bastante adictivo, y se actualiza cada día. Una buena forma de aguantar hasta el estreno de los nuevos capítulos. , 1 enero 2008 Noticia Frans, he quitado la ultima noticia porque no incumbe a los paises hispanos: lo de la XBox Live es sólo para los EE UU. Si se dice algo para nuestros paises, lo ponemos, pero no hay que copiar todas las noticias de Lostpedia. Un saludo. , 8 ene 2008 Re:Emision Season 4 Ves a la discusion de las emisiones y verás por qué lo he hecho (es una tontería, pero es lógico). Lo del sneak peek me parece bien, pero esperemonos al viernes, que ayer ya cambié el vídeo y creo que Cloverfield también merece atención. P.D: Eh! ¡Y no es cierto que revierta todo lo que haces! Re:Artículo de Audiencias Pues tendría que mirarlo, pero datos tan generales como el promedio por episodio lo veo poco probable de encontrar. Aún así veré qué encuentro. , 12 ene 2008 RE: Ratings de la Segunda Temporada en Chile Hola Frans: Hay una pagina donde sale el "Top Ten" de los programas vistos en X dia y su rating. Seguramente Lost esta dentro de los 10 mejores y aparece en la lista. La página es: www.peoplemeter.cl Al lado derecho de la pantalla aparece un calendario, ahi tendrias que ir cambiando los meses hasta llegar al 1 de Octubre. O si lo prefieres, ve directamente a http://www.peoplemeter.cl/web/calendario_detalle.asp?FileToptenDay=20061001.txt para ver la audiencia de ese dia ;) Espero que te ayude. Ayuda con Find815 Hey Frans, necesito tu ayuda. Ahora que nuestro amigo Carrasco lamentablemente ya no está entre nosotros durante un tiempo, me gustaría que alguien me ayudase a hacerme cargo de Find815. Quiero que Lostpedia sea una guía de consulta rápida y detallada para todos aquellos jugadores atascados. Yo me estoy encargando de las pistas, pero querría saber si, de momento, tú podrías completar los personajes, que muchos de ellos aún no han sido creados. Gracias por todo , 17 ene 1008, 2:03 GMT+1 Poster de la Cuarta Temporada Frans, el poster que has puesto en los artículo "Cuarta Temporada" y "Lost" (Lost-season4.jpg)sigue siendo el de Sky One, no de la Abc. Deberias poner "S4Poster.jpg", que es el oficial y que ademas tiene slogan, como es tradicion. Autorizacion Hola Frans. Te queria preguntar si puedo usar en mi pagina de usuario la sección que tienes en la tuya, "Mis gustos sobre Lost". Es que tengo un espacio vacio en mi pagina y no se con que llenarlo, y esa seccion me parece una buena idea. Obviamente la informacion que voy a poner va a ser distinta xD solo te "copiaré" el formato. Te parece? 11:26 18 ene 2008 (PST) Ok, Todo claro. Gracias ;) 11:53 18 ene 2008 (PST) Casi 2000? Frans, ¿cómo es que ahora tenemos 100 artículos más que hace dos días? ¿Es que ahora también cuentan las redirecciones? ¿Editaste la página que cuenta el número de artículos? , 20 ene 2008 Una pregunta No se si me podrias ayudar (no se si es el lugar correcto para consultarte pero solo si puedes claro), es que estoy creando una wiki personal (la wiki que cree es tambien con wikimedia, asi que deberia ser de la misma estructura que Lostpedia). Y deseo crear un enlace para los episodios, algo parecido como está acá. Por ejemplo: al escribir que salga , no se si sabes como hacerlo. Gracias PD: Ya estoy entendiendo un poco, se utiliza con las plantillas Ep:, pero no se como editarla porque me sale mal.(o si alguien del equipo me podria ayudar) AngelCR Resuelto Resuelto Conseguí hacer lo de las plantillas Ep, era una extension del programa, lo vi en la pagina especial:Version, aca en Lostpedia, y lo arregle. Gracias igual por ayudarme.(ya estoy aprendiendo como es esto del wiki :)) AngelCR Encuesta actual Frans, quería pedirte que hoy me dejaras poner a mi la encuesta, ya que quiero que trate sobre Find 815, un tema actual que dentro de una semana ya no servirá porque se habrá terminado. Además creo que hoy toca cambiar la encuesta. P.D. Estoy borrando las redirecciones de las traducciones de los movisodios, porque no quiero que haya tantas y porque no son oficiales, y además el enlace ha de estar en el título original (mira Lost: Missing Pieces para ver mis cambios). , 25 ene 2008 :OK, sin problema. : Gracias, tío Hohoho, qué sorpresa ver mi nombre en la gran noticia! Gracias, Frans, por la mención. Es muy poético que lo hayamos conseguido justo el día de la gran premiere, y para mí aún más, que es mi cumpleaños (bueno, en relidad es mañana día 1, pero viene a ser lo mismo, al fin y al cabo será mañana cuando vea "The Beginning of the End"). Gracias a tí también por ayudarme tanto desde que pusimos todo esto en marcha, sin ti esto iría a la mitad de lo que hoy es. Bueno, sin más, esperemos unas horitas más para disfrutar por fin de la Cuarta Temporada. P.D. Rumores indican que el fin de la huelga es inminente. Cabe la esperanza de que este año podamos conseguir tener 16 capítulos. ¡Ojalá sea cierto! , 31 ene 2008 comienso Cuando es que empiesan a tramitir por axn las cuarta temporada en argentina. Estoy en sindrome de abstinencia, no duermo, no como, no hago nada hasta que empiese la nueva tempora--Mar 12:27 31 ene 2008 (PST) Pd: gracias Frans por tu bienvenida y por la info. Espero poder bajar mañana mismo el primer capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! primer capitulo 4ª temporada? Alguien ya la pudo ver por algun lado??? Si lo vieron porfis avisen!!!!!!! GRACIAS primer capitulo con subtitulos Encontre esto que es el primer capitulo cin los subtitulos, pero es de tan solo 40 minuto y si yo no recuerdo mal ABC decia que era capitulo dobl, pero bueno si alguien tiene mas info que lo diga. http://burnorth.com/alex16x-chwz/lost.s04e01.hdtv.xvid-xor.avi Bueno lo que yo no se es como adjuntar los subtitulos asi que si alguien me dice como subo los subtitulos y listo. Besos Sobre muertes en Flashforwards Queria preguntarte que si alguno de los personajes principales muere en algun FF pero sigue apareciendo en la isla, ¿se le tomará como muerto? Es una pregunta un poco tonta, pero tomando en cuenta de que los FF se estan volviendo mas comunes y que la persona del ataud pueda ser un lostie, no lo es tanto. ::Gracias por aclararme la duda ;) Gracias Frans Buenas noches amigo: Te doy las gracias por borrar ese "experimento" que hice a solicitud de "Fede Garay" (aunque no te lo creas, localicé los fallos). Lo que si te pediría es que arreglaséis las plantillas del portal Portal:Lugares porque esas, conforme pasan las temporadas crecen en progresión y hay que administrar colores y demás (ej: la cabina del piloto aparece en la temporada 1 y ahora en la 4. ¿Quien no dice que otra ubicación de la temporada 2, no aparece tambíen en la 4... etc.). Muchas gracias por compartir tu tiempo conmigo. 6 de Febrero de 2008 Muchísimas Gracias Muchas gracias por tan soberbio trabajo. ahora ya solo tenemos que ir completando lugares según aparezcan. Si lo hago es por algo Tíooo, estaba redactando una nueva noticia. Si muevo lo de Cloverfield a los archivos es por algo, hombre. , 8 feb 2008